Rock Schroeder
Rock Schroeder also known as the True Dark Sword is a Demon Sword Meister like Crona and the first of his kind to come into existance. Created in the Grim Times by Witch Arachne, he escaped the witches clutches and fled into the world. After losing his trail it was thought that he simply died due to his unstable body. While similar to Crona in ability he was able to completely dominate his dark weapons spirit and control its soul. While he lacks the Black Blood of the other Dark Weapon he is still infinitely stronger to Crona and is instead filled with a solidified form of Madness itself, the original Mad Blood. "Rise and Shine boys and girls. Not to imply that you've been sleeping on the job, I'm sure theirs no one more deserving of a rest then you. But rise and shine we have work to do." Appearance Rock is a tall and ominous figure with black hair, blue eyes and pale skin and an insane presence that seems to radiate a dark pressure. He is dressed in a long black robe that flares in two tails hear the waste, with a white shirt under. He has glasses an a long gold chain with a golden pendent at the end. Personality Rock is a calm cool and collected manifestation of pure madness. Rivaling Ashura himself in strength he is always smining and his very existence pours out massive amounts of insanity. Despite being insane himself after almost 800 years he grew bored of the insanity and settled his powers into his calm demeanor. He seems to be highly interested in fellow Dark Sword, Crona. He sees Crona as his cousin as he/she was created by Medusa and Rock was created by her sister, Arachne. (Though Rock is not Arachne's child). After Crona awakens her mad blood, Rock begins visiting him/her to see the progression of his/her powers and to further train Crona. Though Rock is extremely powerful he stills stands on the precipice of becoming a Kishin and has yet to consume the proper amount of innocent souls to become one, however Rock says he has no intention of becoming a Kishin as it would draw too much attention to him and disrupt his private life. Abilities *'Mad Blood'-Rock's blood has been entirely replaced with a liquid form of condensed madness called the Mad Blood. The Mad Blood concept had originally been discovered by Arachne's research team but after Rock's escape the data was disposed of with the thought that one who posses Mad Blood could not survive more than a few minutes. However with it rock is able to preform astounding feats of mad combat as his control over his mad blood can allow him to move his skin, detach his bones and even contort his whole body. *'Dark Saber'-Rocks dark weapon takes the form of a nameless long thin blade which he had dubbed the Mad Saber. The saber no longer has a mind of its own or even a true soul as Rock consumed it centuries earlier. Like Ashura he can control his weapon as nothing more than a mindless blade. However he wields the blade with amazing skill and can easily out preform seasoned Meisters like Maka Albarn and Ador Deli. The blade itself is able to be melted down in an instant to reform into whips, spikes, lances and shields. Attacks *'Χιλιαπλή Άστραπή' (lit.Killipl Astrafe, Lightning-bolt)- Rock shakes his saber extremely violently and quickly while the blade begins to liquify and deform itself into a series or ripples. Once the blade has reached the proper amount of vibrations Rock releases the blade while it shoots at the enemy at blazing speeds. When the blade hits the ripples follow after cutting and slashing the opponent several times before the last ripple sends them flying. This is Rocks answer to a ranged attack. *'Οὐρανία Φλόγωσις' (lit.Ourania Phlogōsis, Fire in the Sky)- Rock aims his blade straight up and the saber retracts into the handle. The handle begins to bubble with Mad Blood when it explodes out in a mass of Mad Blood tentacles. The shape of the tentacles resembles a mass of growing flames hence the name. This is Rocks answer to an arial attack. *'Δόρυ Πέτρας' (lit.Doru Petras, Stone Spear)- Rock stabs his sword into the ground and pumps massive amounts of Mad Blood into the ground. After a few moments the Mad Blood erupts from the ground in several large pillars blasting the enemy away and destroying their foothold. This is Rocks answer to a frontal attack. *'Κοσμικὴ Καταστροφή' (lit.Kosmikē Katastrophē, End of the World)- Category:Male Category:Meister Category:Dark Weapon